Rakion Story
by Tetev
Summary: Tetels was having a normal day before he was knocked into a special portal in his world. Now he has to save two worlds with his new friend Tetev. No self insertion here.
1. The Begining of an Adventure

Me: Alright everyone, my first story on I really really really really really hope it's good. I hope I get reviews, too. I probably won't though...I'll introduce some friends at the end. Now then, let the first chapter of Rakion Story begin!

Rakion Story

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure: Tetels' Start

It all started on a normal day for Tetels: wake up, get cleaned, and slapped on his armor. He grabbed his favorite cell, his only one to tell the truth, the one with his trustworthy Nak inside. Tetels snatched his magic mace, and tucked it into a pocket on his waist. He then pried his hand onto his staff and stretched his legs real quick. He ran outside as fast as a person who's as tall as a kid could. He skidded to a halt when he saw the mission center. He kicked open the door and glanced around. There were many people of different classes: Swordsmen, Blacksmiths, Archers, Ninjas which all mages hate, and other mages like himself. He walked up to the counter and hopped on it so he could be seen. The person at the counter looked up from her papers and smiled. "Oh, hey Tetels. Lookin for a mission, right?"

"You caught me, Arisa."

"I know you too well. Now let's check for an open place..." She craned her neck again so she could see her papers. She scanned through them all and stopped briefly on one page before looking back up. "So, did ya find one? I need to use protrusion on something."

"Of course I did, so keep your baggy pants on. There's a one-person party available going to..."

"I'll take it!"

"The temple..." she finished. "Here's your mission papers." She handed him the papers. "Thank you," Tetels said before sprinting out the door and sliding on a sharp turn to the gates. "Here's my papers for my mission, Allen!"

"Thank you!" was all he could get out before Tetels was out the gate.

* * *

Me: Yay! My first chapter done! And here's one of my friends, Tetev! I mean Tetels, sorry bout that. Why did I have to create that name chain? He won't talk at the starting author notes because he's readin the story, but he'll talk during the bottom ones. 

Tetels: I didn't get to kill anything...

Me: You will next chapter, you will next chapter. You also get owned by 50 Tauruses next chapter.

Tetels: WHAT? THOSE GUYS HURT! AND THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SINCE IT'S SO SHORT! THESE NOTES RIGHT HERE ARE LONGER THAN THE GOD DAMN STORY!...Or at least they look like they are...not sure if they are or not.

Me: I know, but what do you expect. It's my first fan-fiction. Ever.

Tetels: Fine, I'll lighten up...oh also, Ageg owns the mission center part, because that's how he explains how you get in a game on Rakion.

Me: Also, if you're wondering what cells are, I'll tell you. Those of you who think it's a cellphone, **YOU'VE NEVER BEEN SO WRONG IN YOUR LIFE!** It's actually a piece of meteor that fell years ago in the world of Rakion that trapped the souls of monsters inside and people now use them to summon those monsters to help them. And no, I do not own cells. The makers of Rakion own them because that's part of their background of the world of Rakion. Also, Tetels is a mage from Rakion. And since the names that I'm called by a lot are already taken by these two, they call me another name I'm known by, Ageg.

The both of us: Well, see ya next chapter!

Me:** AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. The Begining of an Adventure Part II

Me: Alright everyone, Chapter 2! I'm writing this even though I don't have any reviews yet, flames and all, because I wanted to so there. Also, Italics are Tetels' thoughts. There is cursing in this chapter, and most likely there will be in later chapters. Action is finally here, too. Now, Disclaimer. I think I put one in the last chapter...if not, this counts for both. I do not own Rakion or Maple Story, they are owned by the rightful owners. Only things I own in this story are Tetels' and Tetev's personalities, a few places my messed up mind created, and a few OCs. If a new character comes, I'll tell you who owns that character at the end of the chapter. Now, begin the story!

Rakion Story

The Beginning of an Adventure: Tetels' Start Part II

Tetels was running through an arch, the entrance to the courtyard of the temple filled with monsters. He got to the first part of the courtyard, and prepared himself by gripping his staff harder, and preparing all his magical energy. In a few seconds, 5 Naks, black spider like monsters who shoot out a needle, were crawling towards him. He answered to their battle charge with one of his own. When he was about 10 feet away, he smirked under his mask, and flung his right and from his side to the air. In an instant, crystals from the ground flung up and impaled all the monsters. They slowly disappeared while Tetels just remarked, "Protrusion, ya gotta love it." He saw out of the corner of his eye that the door was opening, so he kicked himself into high gear and slid under it right before it slammed shut. He spun around to get all the dirt off him, and ran into the next room.

It was a bridge, and a set of ground underneath it. He hopped down the at least 10 yard jump, took a little recoil, but not too much, and strapped his staff on his back while whipping out his mace. In response to this, 2 Blazers, red armored disgrace-to-mages who float a few inches into the air from the ground, along with a few Naks. Tetels brought his mace back, and the top of the mace was engulfed into a bright yellow, due to the magic now in it. He flung it forward and a magical bomb flew into the middle of the group of Naks. Two seconds passed and Nak bodies cluttered the air, along with limbs of Naks, and Naks that were blown in half. They disintegrated in mid-air, and Tetels spun around to see a Blazer charging a magical blast. He rolled out of the way and the Blazer blasted his own partner, and the magic blew the other Blazer to oblivion. The Blazer turned around, and it glared with a vengeance at Tetels, who rolled out of the way. It was a good thing too, because the rock wall behind him was melting. _Hmm...that Blazer is melting a mandatory place to the bridge with his glare...better get the fuck out of here. _He blasted off towards the portal that would lead him to the door, leaped into it, and hugged the door and tried to keep his footing on the tiny floor under him. The bridge collapsed, almost bringing Tetels with it, and crushed the Blazer. The door flew up into the ceiling, and Tetels lost his balance because of that, and as luck was kind to him today, he fell forwards into the hallway. "Thank you, whatever god or deity saved me. I don't care what it was, just thank you..." he prayed for falling into the hallway, and not into the now pit where he would have been impaled, blood seeping through the gash if he fell the other way. He used the wall to help him get up, for the shock that he almost died stopped him from moving too well. He slowly trudged to the next door, mace in hand, and walked into another outside room, this one with an arch over the middle, and brought his mace back behind him again.

Two groups of about twenty Naks burst into the room, and with one group, was a Golem. Tetels focused his attention to the closer group, the one without a Golem, and tossed his magic bomb into the middle. In seconds, more Nak body parts were tumbling across the hills, but Tetels put this aside as he focused his attention to the Golem, who had a boulder in hand. Tetels didn't have enough time to escape the throw, so he braced himself for the rock to hit. He felt pain surge through his body as he felt the rock impact with his body. When the rock shattered to pieces, Tetels checked his condition. _Okay, Not too much damage to me, but it's another story for my armor that didn't fly off. My gauntlets are completely destroyed, my body armor has a ton of dents, but it's better than my gauntlets, and the rest of my armor, not counting my boots which didn't get hit, flew off. Wait...aw man, that means I don't have my hat...I like my hat...THAT BASTARD WILL PAY!_ He gripped his mace so hard, a crack appeared but he payed no mind. He brought his mace in front of him, aimed at the Golem, and pulled his mace back. Two fireballs were right where his mace was a second ago. They started in an arc outwards while slowly advancing, then they flew towards the Golem a lot faster than they were going. While that pair of fireballs was on it's way to the Golem, Tetels created 5 more pairs of fireballs. The first pair hit, and got the Golem's attention to the teeny figure he thought dead, but he didn't notice that 10 more of those projectiles were coming straight at him. He cried out in pain when the 10 fireballs hit him in the back. He fell down to his knees and disintegrated like every other monster has. Tetels pulled his mace back again, and released the magic bomb into the Naks that were surprised that their Golem leader was destroyed. So shocked, in fact, that they didn't notice the magic bomb bouncing in front of their faces. They did notice for a brief second of their last breaths, the pain coursing through them when the bomb exploded. Tetels was trying to contain his laughter, but it was impossible. His laughter was so great, it was heard all the way from the village he came from. "OH MY GOD! THEY WERE SO CLUELESS! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!" Of course, he did stop laughing when he couldn't breathe anymore. "Cr...cr...cra...p...ca...n't...brea...the..." He took a deep breath, and walked towards the door.

He went into the actual temple, where there were 8 pillars, 4 on each side, 2 floors, and a big spot in the middle. As soon as he entered he heard a roar. The roar of a Dragon. It shook the room and Tetels got into his fireball position again. He aimed towards the ceiling, saw the Dragon's ugly face, and shot off fireballs like no tomorrow. It took 10 pairs of fireballs to take the bastard down, but he finally did. After the Dragon hit the floor and started disintegrating while shooting out flames, 6 Blazers appeared, 3 on each side of the second floor. They all had their projectiles ready, so Tetels hopped behind a pillar, and felt all the projectiles hit the other side. He stepped from his cover, and at an amazing speed, shot 24 fire balls, 4 going for each Blazer, and took them down. A Gate leading deeper opened, and Tetels of course, sprinted inside. He was tired of course, but he couldn't give up now. He saw a glimpse of a portal ahead, and quickened his pace.

But what was on the other side of the portal wasn't normal. "Where the hell are the Panzers? Heeelllooooo...mister knights? Show your armor bodies and halberds and take your ass whoopin' like a living armor." What answered him though, was **NOT** a Panzer. It was a grunt that sounded like a bull's, and in seconds he heard hooves hitting the ground. "Oh shit... Tauruses..." He was in fear as he saw the big, bulky bull like creatures. They look like a red giant bull that's capable of walking like a human, and charging like a bull. These creatures are VERY fast, not as fast as those god dam ninjas, and are so strong, they can easily knock the little guys out. The Tauruses charged at him, slammed into him, and from the force of the blow, broke through the rock hard wall. He was barely conscience when he saw a a bright light, like the light when going through a portal, but before he could see where he had arrived, all was black.

* * *

Me: Alright, done with second chapter...ah...life feels good when you finish a part of something...

Tetels: Owwwwwwwwwww...I'm in pain...

Me: I know you are, you got hit by 50 fricken Tauruses.

Tetels: Well, next chapter Tetev comes into the scene, right?

Me: Yup, so till then, you'll have to guess who he is...unless you read my profile...

The both of us: Well, See ya next chapter!

Me:** AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A Rift in Worlds?

Me: God damn brother...I was all happy since I got a review, then he just HAS to ruin my day...oh well. LatimerBaka, since you were the first one to review, this update is for you. Enjoy Chapter 3, A Rift in Worlds.

Rakion Story

Chapter 3: A Rift in Worlds?

When Tetels regained consciousness, all he saw was white. _Am I dead? Wait...there's someone else here...who is he? And what's up with his looks? He looks like he com es from another world..._ Tetels grunted trying to pull himself up, and when the other heard, he rushed over and helped him to his feet, but the stranger forgot his pants on the way..."Um, you left your pants back there..."

"Wha...oops..." When he noticed what he was missing, for he looked down and saw his own boxers, he leaped backwards with ease, and slipped them on. Of course, Tetels having never seeing something like that backwards flip, gawked. "What? You never seen a rouge before?"

"Rouge...?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Um, no...I think we may come from different worlds..."

"OH! SO YOUR AN ALIEN! HI MISTER ALIEN! HOW'S IT LIKE IN SPACE! HOW'S THE INVASION ON OMEGA SECTOR GOING!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The other's jaw flew open and fainted. "Hoo boy...this is going to take a while...better read one of my ever-so-handy books that I always carry..."

After three hours, the other finally got up...but not without night terrors... "**HOLY SHIT GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! THEY'RE EATING ME ALIVE!**"

"Calm the down!" The other responded from behind a rock that wasn't there before with a meek, shaky voice, "Are the zombies gone?" Tetels responded by asking, "Right...what's your name? I'm Tetels."

"Good to meet ya. I'm Tetev, a rouge as I've said before."

"Well, I'm a mage, but for what we should do, is find the ex-"

"IT'S THE HIGH WAY TO HELL!"

"I guess you have a short attention span...wait...I got me an idea...TETEV!"

"Yes my new friend?"

"What is the world you come from called?" Tetev stared with a bored face and replied with a just as bored voice, "I thought everyone already knew that. I come from the world of Maple Story, like so many others." Tetels eyes widened, but Tetev couldn't notice because of the mask on his face. "Oh...shit...Tetev...I think we're in a rift between our worlds..."

"A rift between our worlds?"

"Yeah..." But of course, that wasn't the right thing to say... "**OH MY GOD OUR WORLDS HAVE BLEEN OBLITERATED NO NO NO NO NOW WE'RE THE ONLY LIVING BEINGS IN THE UNI-**"

**CRACK!**

The precious sound of a magical staff lunging into an idiot's face.

* * *

Me: Okay, done with this chapter. This chapter was mainly made just to introduce Tetev, who will now also be here with Tetels and myself. But not this chapter. He's out cold from that hit.

Tetev is on the floor, twitching every few seconds.

Tetels: Well, remember, thank you LatimerBaka for being the first to review. This chapter was all slammed into his head when he read your review, so basically you made the chapter.

All of us who are not on the floor due to someone smacking us in the face with a magical staff: Thank you for reading this chapter and please review!

Me: Also, next chapter will be up probably from a few minutes, to tomorrow from time of writing, because I just feel the need to write it. See ya soon!


	4. A New World

Me: Hey everyone...Man, I'm fucking pissed...my life sucks and I just want to die. But, I promised you a chapter, and I am going to make good on that promise...even if I'm pissed. So, here's Chapter 4, A New World. Also, I do not own Rakion or Maple Story, I do own a few monsters, a few OCs, Tetev's and Tetels' personalities, and a few places. Well, let's begin.

Rakion Story

Chapter 4: A New World

After Tetev woke up from the 'staff incident', to which it will be referred to, the pair began looking for an exit. But of course, who can go on a search in a place of white without some talking? "Tetev, why are you such an idiot?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not." Well, an argument to tell the truth. After hours of searching, the sky starts glowing blue. Both of the friends were getting creeped out. Tetev decided to end the second of chilling silence with this, "**OH MY GOD! IT'S THE APPOCALYPSE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I'M STILL A-"**

"CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!"

"**WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!**" Tetev easily didn't hear Tetels, for his screaming blocked out the sound. Tetels just did what any other sane person would do: smack his face with his hand. After 5 minutes of Tetev's screaming, he stopped when he noticed a blue, shimmering thing. _That looks like a portal...I wonder if it is... _Tetev's expression changed from one of fear, to one of joy. "LOOKY! IT'S A PORTAL!"

"So it is a portal...well, let's go in. No use just standing outside it."

"ALRIGHT! CANNON! BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLL!"

"Uhh...Tetev...that's not the portal...that's a spike pit..."

"A wha- **OUCHIEBINIFEIO!**" Yes, Tetels was confused at this. "What? 'Ouchiebinifeio'?"

"**OWIE OWIE OWIE OWIE! MY BUTT HURTS!**"

"No shit, you jumped into a pit full of spikes you retard." After this odd little scene passed, they went through the portal. When they arrived Tetev seemed happy, so happy he did some thing very wrong to the trees which I'm not going to mention...and Tetels just seemed awed. "Wow...such technology...where are we?

"Everyone should know on my world knows, Tetels. It's Omega Sector. Here's where all the aliens are trying to invade us and trying to kill us."

"...Ooooooookaaay...why were you so happy to see me when you thought I was an alien before if they're trying to kill you?"

"Easy, because they are gray." Tetels collapsed at this idiot remark. "**WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?**"

"I don't know." Again, the floor collided with Tetels' face. Tetev just shrugged this off and headed toward a blocky tower. Tetev noticed his missing friend, looked back, and yelled at his fallen friend, "Come on! This is no time for a nap! We got to get through Eos tower!"

"It looks more like legos than whatever an 'Eos' is."

"Legos? Sorry, not in my vocabulary. And I have no idea why they named it Eos tower, I haven't seen anything called any Eos, except Eos tower."

"Well, why don't we stay in Omega Sector instead of going up that god-damn huge tower?"

"Because aliens attack here, and it's near impossible to hit them."

"Oh. Are they fast?"

"Um, no...it's their evasion factor that makes them hard to hit." Tetels was easily at a loss. "Their...what?

"Evasion, it depends if an enemy misses or not."

"Okay, tell me about the world of Maple before we go on."

A good long 6 hours later after an explanation, idiot style...

"I get it...

"Okay, then let's go to Ludibrium via Eos tower!" The duo entered the tower, and was met by a King Block Golem. Tetev turned his head to Tetels, and sheepishly muttered, "Yeah...I forgot to mention that at the bottom part of Eos tower, are the stronger monsters..."

"You idiot."

* * *

Me: Since I had to eat in the middle of this, I ended up reading my reviews, and I was brought out of the dumps by LatimerBaka. Thank you! I don't own Omega Sector, Ludibrium(which is called Ludi for short), or Eos tower. Those are all parts of Maple Story.

Tetels: Are we going to live.

Me: _Of course not, I can't be any more sarcastic than this._ **OR ARE YOU GOING TO DIE?** That's for me to know, and you to not know.

Tetev: **WE'RE GOING TO DIE! WE'RE GOING TO-**(falls into a pit of spikes that I created)**OUCHIEBINIFIO!**

Me: Being the author rules...you get cool powers. Like I can summon a Pianus if I wanted too. I'll tell what that is later. Story important. Maple players should know. Now, for something that I came up with right now, this chapter's random question! I pull the first question that comes to mind, and place it here! This chapter's random question is If you became a pokemon, which would you be? (No legendaries) I'd be a Cyndaquil, because it's a fire-type, and has cool evolutions.

Tetels: Um, okay...well, thanks for reading, and stay tuned for next chapter.

Tetev: **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Me:** HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!**(screen fades out with me strangling Tetev.)


	5. The Eos Tower

Me: 40 hits and 4 reviews? Wow, sad...oh well...Here's chapter 5, The Eos Tower!

Rakion Story

Chapter 5: The Eos Tower

Tetels and Tetev were being stared down by the blue and gray King Block Golem. "Um, Tetev? Care to tell how to bring this lego monster down?"

"Um...I can't even hit them you see...I just do this...DARK SIGHT!" When Tetev yelled 'Dark Sight', he sunk into the shadows. He was still able to see, but he couldn't be hit. Tetev ran straight through the King Block Golem Tetels having been surprised by Tetev's cowardice, yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Out of here, that's where! I also need a change of pants since I wet myself!" Tetels shuddered at the thought. "I didn't need to know tha-" Tetels was cut short by a colossal, blocky fist that was immediately rammed into his face. He slammed into the wall and knocked ten blocks from their spot in the wall into Omega Sector. "So you think you're tough, eh? WELL TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! PROTRUSION!" Once again, crystals came out of the ground following Tetels' hand. The crystals hit the Golem in front of him, but something happened...A giant 'MISS' appeared in purple in front of the King Block Golem. Tetels, of course, was easily surprised. Actually, surprised is an understatement. He was much rather in a how-in-the-name-of-god-did-that-happen state. "WHAT THE FUCK? I guess that's what Tetev meant by that evasion factor thing...let's try this again. PROTRUSION!" Once more, the crystals came. This time when they hit however, a giant '_1000_' appeared in front of him. "Hmm...that's a different color than the miss was...maybe it was one of those criticals Tetev was blabbering on and on about." Tetev reappeared after he saw the 1000, and screamed to Tetels, "Only 1600 more damage, and it's dead! You won't get many criticals though, so it won't be as easy, especially with what King Block Golems do when they're pissed!" Tetels' emotion under his mask went from happiness, to pure seriousness. "And What may I ask, DO they do when they're pissed?"

"Simple. They get more powerful in terms of attack." Tetev didn't need to even explain it, for the King Block Golem had roared, glew red for a brief second, and charged at Tetels. When it got close enough, it bashed the ground with it's two fists, and sent Tetels flying through the ground of the next toy ground. "Ughhhhh...that thing is strong..." That went unheard by Tetev, for the King Block Golem had come up there with a great leap, and Tetev's Dark Sight was gone. "**AAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IT'S UP HERE! IT'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**"

"Get a hold of yourself you freaking wet-your-pants coward! I can still kill it! But to do so...**I NEED YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" Tetev shut up at that remark, and Tetels gladly sighed. "Thank you. Now I can kill this guy, and figure out how this lego thing is alive. PROTRUSION!" The King Block Golem had figured this out, and side stepped out of the way. "Let's try this on your blocky ass..." Tetels sprinted straight in front of the Golem, dodging punches, and when he got to the front of the King Block Golem, stopped. Tetev stood right were he was with his jaw to the floor, his eyes blank, because of what Tetels just did. The latter brought his free hand into the air, crouched down while muttering some words, slammed his staff into his other hand, and now grabbing the staff with two hands, slammed it into the ground. A giant crystal came from the ground, and it enveloped the King Block Golem. Tetev was shocked by this act, and inquired, "How did you do that? WHAT was that?"

"Why it's curse, every mage in my world knows it. The spell freezes your opponent in a crystal for a while, and in that time you can beat the crap out of them without missing."

"Well, let's get rid of this blocky freak!"

"Hold on, you have a weapon?"

"Of course, it's called the Stinger," Tetev put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a dagger that was on a glove that had a plce to put your hand in. "Now let's kick some frozen block ass! DOUBLE STAB!" When Tetev said this and he stabbed at the golem, causing a 50 to pop up, his hand hastily came back and drove in for another blow, causing another 50 to come. Tetels pulled out his mace, and tossed five magic bombs his way. Each one did popped up a 100. The King Block Golem was dethawing after these attacks, and Tetels ran behind it right before it completely dethawed. When it was able to move again, Tetels brought his right hand up again, and screamed to the heavens, "**GREAT PROTRUSION!**" Tetels brought his hand to the ground, and a crystal impaled the Golem, and came back into the ground. That attack caused a 1000 to come, and the King Block Golem was wavering. It was only a few seconds before all his blocks fell into one great pile. Tetev and Tetels were celebrating their victory over the great behemoth, with Tetev yelling, " ALRIGHT! WE LIVED! WE LIVED!" and Tetels was yelling, "WHEEEE! I KILLED MY FIRST MONSTER FROM ANOTHER WORLD! AND IT WAS ONE HECK OF A FREAK TOO! WHEEEE!" After they were done prancing around, they started climbing up the ladders to different platforms. Tetels was curious about something, so he asked about it. "Tetev, how big is Eos tower?"

"Oh, it's 100 floors tall." Tetels almost fell off the ladder he was on from surprise. "**100 FUCKING FLOORS TALL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TEL ME EARLIER YOU RETARD?**"

"I thought you knew it was 100 floors."

**CRACK!**

The sound of an idiots back getting slammed with a staff. Tetev was in tears rolling around at the pain Tetels had just given him. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Easy, you didn't tell me this tower was 100 floors."

"Well, if we can get to the Eos rock on this floor, we can use my three Eos scrolls to get us to the first one of the four."

"Good, because I am **NOT** climbing 100 floors." After climbing ten more sets of ladders, the pair saw a glittering, floating jewel. "Here we are at the Eos rock. Let's use these secrolls and get the hell out of here!" Tetels nodded and Tetev used the scroll on the rock before him. They teleported to the third one, where they repeated the process. They did this once more and arrived at the first rock. Tetev smiled while announcing, "Viola, we're at the first rock. Now we need to go up about two floors, and we're at the entrance."

"No more King Block Golems, right?"

"Only Ratz, wind up toy rats." So the duo climbed the two floors, easily obliterating and Ratz in the way, and exited the tower. They ended up in Ludibrium where they saw someone being attacked by others. It seemed that they were a lot more powerful than the person who they were attacking, and when the person who was being attacked saw Tetev, he asked in a weak whimper, "Tetev?" Tetev was surprised at this, and his voice showed it. "S-Seph?"

* * *

Me: Meh, so a person named Seph is being attacked by guys who are stronger than him. I hope this was a good cliffy. I tried to make it a good one.

Tetev: Se-(he's stopped by me covering his mouth.)Mmhhnnhm, nhmm.

Me: **NO. SPOILERS.**

Tetels: Well, no-one answered last chapters random question, so the random question for this chapter is the same thing.

All of us: SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!

Me: **AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

Tetev: Review with a goat!


	6. The Person Named Seph

Me: What? Fifty-nine hits and four reviews? Bull! Well, yada-yada-yada, here's chapter 6, The Person Named Seph...let's get this over with...

Rakion Story

Chapter 6: The Person Named Seph

"Seph?" Tetev called to the mysterious man.

"Yeah, it's me you knuckle head." At this, one of the people assaulting the man named Seph, stepped up and bellowed, "So, you're Tetev? You're the person we came after. Get em' boys!" The others complied and pulled out their weapons. The one on the far left had on blue clothes, that had white wings on three parts: The boots, the shoulder, and the hat. He pulled out a Dragon Composite bow. The Dragon Composite bow is gold, with a dragon head where the arrow was placed.

The next one in line was the leader. He seemed to be like Tetev, but had MUCH better stuff. He pulled out a dagger that looked like a pendulum attached to his hand. His armor...well...it seemed he didn't like to wear armor, since he was in his blue and white stripped undergarments...

MOVING ON, the next person pulled out a colossal sword that seemed impossible to hold up, but he was able to with ease. The sword look like a giant butcher knife. This person too was in his blue and white undergarments...okay, moving on again.

This next person pulled out a golden staff that had a black orb, and this person was wearing...his undergarments...you should know what they look like by now...the leader glared at the Archer, and barked, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO WEAR CLOTHES! WE'RE THE UNDERGARMENTS GANG, REMEMBER!" Oh so _that's _why they all wore their undergarments... "Sorry boss," He started, "I just need to have clothes on since I'm weak and can't take a hit too well."

"That's why we have a cleric, dumbshit. To heal us."

"Okay, next time I won't wear my clothes..." Well, after this weird conversation, Tetev was pissed. Tetels just backed off as he grew horns. "**How DARE you hurt my friend!**" He spoke in a demonic voice. Heck, he WAS turning into a demon. He grew into a 20'16" demon, who was red, stood on two legs, and had giant horns. Tetels was the one to shit himself now. "Holy fuck man, what's going on?" He cowardly spoke. The one named Seph just looked on and commented, "I stopped asking questions about Tetev a long time ago. Well, while he's eating our 'friends' there," He pointed at the ones who had attacked him, "Let's get acquainted. Name's Sephiriti, friend of Tetev.

"Hold on, your name is Sephiriti? Then why is everyone calling you 'Seph'?"

"Because that's the nickname that I'm called by for short."

"I get it. Well, my name's Tetels, and I'm a mage from the world of Rakion." Seph, not knowing Tetels came from another world, looked at him as if he was insane. He swiftly piped, "What do you mean?"

"Oh! We forgot to tell you the story, take a seat and I'll tell you how I got here." Seph complied, by sitting on a lego-like bench. "Well, it started like a normal day, I got into my armor, got my weapons, and my trustworthy Nak's cell."

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Is a 'cell', the same as a cellphone?"

"NO IT ISN'T EVEN CLOSE YOU BABBOON! What a cell is...such a simple question. A cell is part of a meteor that hit my planet many years ago. It trapped the souls of monsters inside and now people use them along with cell points to summon the monster soul that's inside."

"I get it."

"Now, let me continue. I did my normal routine that I do after I'm finished, go to the mission center, look for a mission, and complete it, but this time, something different happened."

"What?"

"Be quiet, and I'll get there. Now, I entered where my mission was, a temple we discovered a while back, and easily killed all the first enemies. But once I got to the very inside, no Panzers were there like they were supposed to. Instead, fifty Tauruses charged at me, they're big bulky bulls that are VERY powerful. They knocked me through a wall, and I entered a rift between worlds. That's where I met our giant friend here." Tetels nodded his head at Tetev, who was devouring a part I don't want to mention unless I want to bring the rating up to M. Tetels and Seph both covered their eyes and yelled the same thing, "THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

After Tetels recovered from that shock, he continued his story. "Well, once the introductions were past, and I figured out where we were, he panicked and fell into a pit of spikes. Cheesy, I know. Then we found the portal out, and it brought us to Omega Sector. We were there just a few minutes ago."

"Hold on, how did you climb 100 floors?"

"He had Eos scrolls, but before we could use them to get out, a King Block Golem came. Tetev ran like a coward, and he soiled himself, I fought, and destroyed it thanks to my curse grip."

"Grip?"

"A special attack people from my world can use. There's two grips for each class: one in the front, and one in the back. Anyways, I killed it with my Great Protrusion when he got out of the spell, then we warped through the tower, and voila. We're here."

"I think I get it...now that Tetev's done with his meal, let's go back to the main land, Victoria."

"Tetev told me about that before we climbed, or should I say warped, Eos tower, so let's go!" The now trio went to the train station and waited for the lego-looking train to come. It came in four minutes, and they boarded. They came off at Orbis, and boarded the boat to Victoria. What they didn't expect, was for a great monster that pillages other boats around that area chose that boat to attack...

* * *

Me: So, Maple players. You should _all_ know who this is. Anyways, I didn't update because of the evil, dreaded Writer's Block. (Dramatic Dun-dun-duuuuuuuuuuun plays.)

Tetels: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

Tetev: **AND GIVE ME PIE!**

Me: NO PIE! Also, the in the story was for this note. I'm not trying to rip off some anime or something that has all the demons coming out of people or anything, it's just an idea I came up with while writing. Also, this chapter's random question: Which game would you rather be in, Halo, Megaman Zero, or Golden Sun. Please review!

Tetev: Review with a-GAHHH! (A giant crystal comes straight through Tetev's chest.)

Tetels: **DON'T** say 'review with a goat', it's getting annoying.


	7. The Crimson Balrog

Me: Alright, Chapter 7 is coming up. My goal of chapters for this story is a max of 100 Chapters. Major, I know. Also, I can't update as fast because school has become pissed at us and we are now getting shovel fulls worth of homework every day. Well, I'll be able to update every while, think about a week. Well, enough of my blathering. Let the chapter begin!

Rakion Story

Chapter 7: The Crimson Balrog

As we left the trio off, they were on a boat on their way to Victoria. But of course, Tetev and Sephiriti forgot about one thing...

"Hey Seph! Pass me the ketchup, will you?" Tetev inquired. They were having a picnic while waiting for the boat to arrive at Ellinia's port.

"Sure thing, Tet."

"Thank you."

"Hey, Tetev and the Sephiriti guy? Is there supposed to be another boat coming straight at us?"

"Um, no..." Tetev replied shakily.

"Wait. I think I know what it is..."

"Well, figure it out fast guys! We're being boarded!" Sephiriti had a look of terror on his face, and whispered, "Now I remember, it's the Crimson Balrog..."

"REALLY! OH SHIT SEPH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"What's so bad 'bout this Crimson Balrog guy?" Tetels' question was answered after that question. A giant bull looking thing with wings flew out of the arriving black boat and charged at Sephiriti. Once it hit, Sephiriti was...

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Tetels, that happens to us when we die in Maple." What they were referring to was where Sephiriti had died. There was a tombstone and at it was flying Sephiriti's ghost. Tetels looked on with a look of wonder until Sephiriti casually said, "Well, I'll be at Ellinia later, guys. I have to go back to Orbis, so I'll see ya!" With that he disappeared. The Crimson Balrog grunted with joy when ANOTHER Crimson Balrog flew out of the ship. One of them flew at Tetels, and the other was after Tetev. Tetels yelled when the Crimson Balrog got close, "WHIRLWIND SHIELD!" A giant whirlwind flew around Tetels and repelled the great behemoth. Of course, Tetev wasn't so lucky. He died right when the Crimson Balrog, and ended up like Sephiriti was just a bit before. Tetev was sobbing when was able to spit out, "My dear experience, I'll miss you much."

"What about your experience?"

"We lose some of it when we die."

"Oh, ok." Tetels shifted back into his battle stance when the two Crimson Balrogs flew to the middle of the sail. They both roared and Tetels felt pain rush through his body. Once he opened his eyes when the pain was over, he noticed he was a ghost. Tetels was easily pissed. He lashed out with his voice, since he couldn't move, and screamed, "God Damn you freaks! You will all die someday..." He felt himself being brought to another place, but before he could see where, he was knocked out.

"H-Te."

"Tet- ke." Tetels heard that before coming back into consciousness, and what he heard next was, "Tetels, wake up." He snapped his body up and his eyes shot open. Tetev, unfortunately for him, was in Tetels way so he was knocked back about five feet. Tetels asked confused, "Where am I?"

"Why, you're back at Orbis, Tetels. The thing is, we don't have enough mesos to go on the boat again. So we're stuck here till we can afford it. Looks like we're going hunting."

"I agree."

* * *

Me: Well, there you have Chapter 7. Next chapter they fight monsters in Orbis for mesos. Mesos is the currency they use in Maple Story.

Tetev: Owww...

Me: I know you're in pain, you just got hit by Tetels.

Tetels: Is it just me, or is Tetev always getting in pain at the end of the story?

Me: ...

Tetev: I am! I am!

Tetels: Do you hate him?

Me: Wow, I never noticed. I just wrote what came to my mind. Well, you know the drill. Review please. Also, anonymous reviews are on, so people who don't have accounts can review, too. Flame will be used for making smores for my friends and other things. I count LatimerBaka as a friend, too, so that person would also get stuff. Well, Bye!


	8. Attack of the Kitties

Me: Alright, the next chapter. Well, I said I would update when I was level thirty-five on Maple Story, bu I'm having a bad week again, so I'm writing this chapter to help make my day better. Well, Chapter 8: Attack of the Kitties is on!

Rakion Story

Chapter 8: Attack of the Kitties

We left our three favorite people at Orbis, with Tetels awake and ready to fight, Sephiriti ready to fight also, and Tetev who's...

"Hey when is he going to wake up, Sephiriti?"

"I have no clue. I say we ditch him."

"Agreed." Tetels and Sephiriti left the twitching form of Tetev behind as they headed towards a portal. Tetels, who still didn't know much about this world, decided to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To Cloud Park so we can get to the Jr. Grupins, Jr. Lioners, and Jr. Cellions." Tetels' curiosity got the better of him again, so he wondered out loud, "What are those things?" Sephiriti looked at Tetels and answered, "Well, those monsters are the easiest to get to without walking far, and they also drop some good mesos. We won't be here long if we hunt them. Well, for what they look like, all of them look like cats. Jr. Grupins are colored purple, Jr. Lioners are yellow, and Jr. Cellions are red."

"What do their colors mean?"

"It shows what element they represent. Jr. Grupins are ice creatures, Jr. Lioners are lightning creatures, and Jr. Cellions are fire creatures."

"Okay, I get it." The duo walked into the portal, and were whipped into a sky, where clouds were all around. On a sign it read, 'Welcome to Cloud Park'. Tetels gawked in awe at the beautiful site. Sephiriti motioned Tetels to follow, and he complied. They both hopped onto a rope, and onto another, and repeated the process until they were at a crystal. Sephiriti looked over at Tetels, and told him, "This crystal leads to the Garden of Three Colors. In it, are three crystals at the top, which each lead to a different color garden where different monsters lie. We'll just stay in the first area so we can fight all three types." Sephiriti walked to the crystal after his speech, and pressed his hand against it. He disappeared in a flash. Tetels mimicked Sephiriti's movements, and touched the crystal. Right as his hand made contact with the freezing cold crystal, he felt a nauseating feeling. He almost doubled over and hurled, but before he could, the crystal warped him to the Garden of Three Colors.

When the crystal decided to stop throwing him around in the teleportation shaft, he found himself on a platform with another crystal on it. He looked over the side while noting the nauseating feeling was gone, and saw three different kinds of cat-looking monsters. He rolled back to the center of the platform, picked himself up, and pulled out his staff. There was hunting to do. He hopped off the platform and threw a Protrusion. The crystals flew from the ground and eliminated five of each species of the cats that live here. He felt pain jab all through his body as a Jr. Lioner tackled him in the back. He whipped around and batted the cat away with his staff. He noted the mesos that were on the ground and rushed to pick them up. He snatched all the mesos up, but not before the Jr. Lioner recovered and shot him with a lightning bolt. Sephiriti looked with horror as he saw the attack, and yelled with intense fear, "WHAT THE HELL? A GROWN LIONER? THOSE THINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE GARDEN OF THREE COLORS, THE YELLOW GARDEN!" The yelling attracted the now identified beast-cat, and it shot a bolt at Sephiriti. He realized this would happen, so he was already out of the way. The bolt missed, and it hissed with spite. It stopped when it heard a voice behind it yell, "GREAT PROTRUSION!" The beast looked around savoring it's last moments of it's life, before it's body collapsed to the ground. It's body disintegrated like any normal monster would. Sephiriti looked at the bloody carnage, and summarized, "So, we got our asses kicked by the Crimson Balrogs, you knocked Tetev out, we came here for mesos, we kicked some ass until a grown Lioner came, turned you into toast," He glanced at the burnt body of Tetels before continuing, "Make that burnt toast, and you got it back by shoving a giant crystal through it's stomach. I think we have enough mesos for two rides."

""I think we do. Well, we better gather this all up and head back to the station." The other agreed, and they both picked up some mesos and began the not-so-long-but-annoying-journey back to Orbis.

* * *

Me: Well, I'm not happy...I just had to quit Maple...I'm so sad...these weeks have been bad...well, review and all that...

Tetels: Please, be nice to him. He's been crying himself to sleep for these last few weeks, so be fair on him. Please review, and for just these next few chapters, NO FLAMES AT ALL. Bye.


	9. What Happens When You Go Between Worlds

Me: FOOTBAAAAAAAAAAL! My unit in gym is finally moving, and in my flag football team, I'm the Tight End. Well, I'm in a good mood so here's Chapter 9: What Happens When You Go Between Worlds.

Rakion Story

Chapter 9: What Happens When You Go Between Worlds

The duo had gotten back to Orbis and saw Tetev finally pulling his body of the hard, cold bricks of Orbis. Tetev was easily groggy, and wondered, "Where am I? And why am I wearing 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Action Boxers'?" Tetels was jaw-dropped-surprised when he said the next thing, which was, "These boxers are for infantile babies who have no right sense of mind." Sephiriti fainted when he heard that sentence. Tetels regained his composure after 5 minutes of staring at Tetev, and answered his earlier question, "I knocked you out when I woke up, because my body bolted up and slammed you into the cylindrical totem which some workers were messing with."

"Ah, so the impact against the rugged surface of the halfway built construct must have increased my intelligence ten-fold. Very well then, to become the blabbering nincompoop I used to be, I must bash my head into the rugged surface of construction."

"Um..." Genius Tetev, as we will call him, sighed and replied, "I must hit my head into a surface like the totem pole and I will become how I once was." Sephiriti had woken up by then, and after think, replied, "There's stuff like that in Perion. We'll have to go on the boat to get to Victoria, first though. Well, I say we stop talking, board that boat, and hide in the corner of the cabin until the ride is over."

"Agreed."

"Acknowledged." The trio went to the port for a second time, got their tickets again after explaining what happened, and hid in the corner of the cabin where the Crimson Balrog couldn't go. They had conversations, one of which included riddles. The riddles were: "Listen carefully, Pete and Repete are on a boat. Pete jumps out. Who is left in the boat?"

"Repete."

"Pete and Repete are on a boat. Pete jumps out. Who is left in the boat?"

"I get it..."

"Who's left in the boat?"

"No-one."

"DAMNIT! You caught on fast. Whenever the other person says 'Repete', you repeat the sentence." Tetels interrupted Tetev and Sephiriti's conversation about the riddle, and said, "I have a riddle I made. Here it is: What cares, but has no sympathy?" No-one got to answer, as the boat started shaking. The three friends kicked down the door and looked over the side of the flying boat. What they saw was not expected. Sephiriti was freaking out yelling, "OH MY FUCKING GOD! IT'S A BLACK HOLE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Tetels and Tetev were unusually calm. They both replied, "Hmm, seems like another rift in between our worlds." Tetev looked over to Tetels, and stated, "I bet you have a lot of friends."

"No, not many friends. I sort of keep to myself. A little timid, if I may say." Before Tetev could ask about him being timid, a giant flash appeared. When the flash died away, only the boat was there, with Sephiriti being the only one left.

The duo who disappeared entered another place as they were in before. They didn't have to look for any portal, since there was one in front of them. Before they could take a step though, they fell down to their knees in pain. They both started coughing out blood, and soon enough, Tetels plied off his mask and coughed out a little egg. Tetev did the same, minus the pulling off the mask part. Tetels shoved his mask back on his face before Tetev could even budge a centimeter. Tetels quickly picked up the egg and cradled it. He decided in words, "Well, whatever these things are, I'm going to take care of them."

"Agreed."

"Well, should we head through this portal and see where we go?"

"You bet." With that they hopped through the portal. While they were in it, they heard a voice flow through the whole teleportation chain. **_You two are the destined ones. Hurry, and save the land before it is too late..._** after that. The duo blacked out.

Tetels felt rocks underneath him when he was waking up. He pushed himself up and grabbed his staff which was on the ground. He poked Tetev until he stirred and groaned, "Five more minutes mommy..."

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Tetels hit his friend on the head with his staff. Tetev winced and popped up off the ground. Tetels finally decided to look where they were, and what he saw made him gasp. "My home town..." Tetev was surprised once he saw that, and asked, "That can't be it... can it?"

"It is... and it's... destroyed..."

* * *

Me: BUM-BUM-BUUUUUUUUUUM! It turns out Tetels' home is destroyed. And now, for this chapter's question, What would be the first thing you would do if you woke up in the world of Final Fantasy IX? Now, I have to get out of here before Tetels rips my head off. BYE! 

Tetels: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Tetev: Anyway... please review, and flames are allowed again, just not too bad. Also, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME PIE!

Me: **NO GOD DAMN PIE!**


	10. The True Darkness: Tetels' Part

Me: YES I'M BACK PEOPLE WHO DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, inspiration for this plot full chapter to come out. This story is where the plot really gets started, and Tetev and Tetels find out who the real enemies are. Well, enough with my blathering, let's get Chapter 10: The True Darkness: Tetels Part rolling! Also, please review... I have 98 hits and 11 reviews... not even half... I have anonymous review on.

Rakion Story

Chapter 10: The True Darkness: Tetels' Part

Tetels fell on to his knees with tears seeping out of his eyes. He muttered in his sorrow, "How could anyone do this? It was only a peaceful town, we never wanted anything but to live peacefully and learn about the secrets of magic..."

"It's okay, Tetels. Calm down, and let's find who did this and make them pay." Tetels didn't hear most of his speech, for at 'Calm down', he had bolted down the hill and kicked down the building that was in the way of the entrance to town. That amount of power coming from a mage scared the shit out of Tetev literally. He just trudged on behind Tetels with eyes round as plates. Tetels rushed on until they came across a sickening scene. A bug looking thing with a round body, four legs on each corner, a head at the top, and an X crossing his round body. It was entirely black, except for the blood red X crossing his back, his eyes were also red, and the guts of the mangled mage he was devouring. The newly discovered creature leaped at Tetev's face and began mauling his face. That is, it would have if Tetels hadn't grabbed it in mid-air and snapped it in half. Blood seeped out of the body as darkness slowly consumed the body. Tetels made no remark about it, and he only said with anger in his voice, "Whatever that **thing** is, it was one of the **things** that wrecked this place. Follow me."

Tetev complied not wanting to get on his bad side, and they walked until they saw another mage, this one alive and running, have a hammer come flying and crushed his skull in. Tetels watched in horror at the death of a fellow mage as a creature with two antennae, pincers for a mouth, and four arms, two hammers in his bottom hands and two blades in his top arms. The monstrosity screeched at the two new comers as it's pincers came apart and grew to a giant size, a size that would make any giant seem like whale food. The two pincers clamped shut, but only caught nothing but air. The two friends came down from their spot in the air thanks to gravity, and in frustration the creature charged at the two friends. Bad mistake.

"PROTRUSION!"

"DOUBLE STRIKE!" The creature was punctured by the two attacks and exploded into a ball of darkness. The two ran to a signpost a bit further ahead, where Tetels commanded, "You go left while I go right, got it?"

"Yes..." The two split up in their separate directions and continued looking for clues.

Tetels was busy fighting hordes of the bug-like monsters that they had found at first. They came wave after wave after wave after wave. He grunted, and tried to insult them by screeching, "Heh, you guys are even more annoying than Naks!" This comment didn't affect the freaks as they charged still. Tetels felt beads of sweat pouring off his face like a tidal wave, and he pulled out the cell that he had taken with him. He raised it in the air and summoned some power to summon the beast inside. In seconds, a Nak was standing in front of Tetels shooting needles at any monster that dare attack it's master. Tetels hopped onto a nearby house side and hopped from house to house until he got to the town square luckily without any encounters after the swarm of those whatever they were.

He stiffened when he heard a voice booming so loud the buildings crumbled. The voice had said, "So, you have gotten past the ambush of the Brazdag. It seems you also killed a Grakno after you met your first Brazdag, too. But they are nothing compared to the higher ranks of The Darkness." A Tetels felt quaking coming closer to him and soon something came into view. It was a knight in very heavy looking black armor, and there was no part of his body that was not covered in the armor of pure black. He also had a giant sword on his back, the sheath was gray, which was the only thing now black, and the sword, Tetels was pretty sure, was bigger than the knight himself. The knight resumed his explanation with, "I am Grano, the leader of this charge. I am also part of The Darkness, and I serve our master like the rest of us, the great Dark Overlord! In his name, I will cut you in half and serve your meat as Brazdag food. Prepare to die!"

At that the knight pulled out his sword, which really was bigger than him, and held it with two hands. He charged as Tetels cried, "This is not good! Not good at all!"

* * *

Me: Hope this is a good cliffhanger, I tried to make it good. The fight between Grano and Tetels will begin next chapter, with the two chapters after that about Tetev's part. Also, I have a new person in the house, give it up for Grano! 

Grano: Why do I have to be here?

Tetes: YEAH! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE!

Me: Because, everyone who's important to the story comes here when they're introduced. They also might be non-important characters I want to add in here, so there.

Tetels: Okay. I wonder if Grano turns good, or if I kill him...

Grano: Or if I rip off your head.

Tetels: Anyways, where's Tetev?

Me: I sent him to hell.

Tetels and Grano: Oh. But how are you going to finish the story?

Me: He's only going to be in there for a bit. Anyways, the question for this chapter is the same as the last 'cause no one answered it. Again. Anyways, R&R, and have a good day! Also, sorry for the cheesy name of the evil guys. Couldn't think of anything better.


	11. Fight With Grano

Me: HAPPY HOLLOWEEN! This is a Halloween treat from me to you. No need to even say trick or treat! Anyways, this is Chapter 11: Fighting Grano! I'll tell you how you can contact me on anything after the chapter. Well, here we go! I FORGOT! I'm also going to put the '...' blah thought if anyone thinks now. I just wanted to put in italics

somewhere. Now, italics is what's going on in characters head, like if they're making a plan and they're thinking about it, the scenario will be put in italics showing what's going on in their heads. Anyways, let's NOW start this story!

Rakion Story

Chapter 11: Fight With Grano

Grano, the giant knight of The Darkness, swung his sword in a vertical to try and cleave Tetels in half. 'Okay,' he thought, and his next thoughts were, 'If I do this "magic guard" thing Tetev was talking about, I should be able to take this blow with only a few scratches.' The scenario was already in his mind's eye now: _Tetels stood still as Grano charged him. He laughed and barely managed to get out, "You want to die? So be it. I'll be the one who helps you to the grave!" Grano completed his stroke but a blue force stopped him. "What's this?"_

"_This is magic guard, it won't let you do anything to me, it'll completely fend off your attack."_

"_NOOOO!" Grano was blasted back several feet and begged, "PLEASE! SPARE MY LIFE! I'LL DO ANYTHING, EVEN PUNT A MOGLIN!"_

"_Moglin?"_

"_Never mind about that..."_

"_Um... okay... well, I'm NOT going to spare your life! I will kill you for trashing my home town!" Tetels screamed as he brought his staff on his head as Grano screamed in pain._

Tetels shook his head from how he thought things would go, and turned on making it happen. Grano had pulled his sword into the air and had started to bring it down, but before it hit, Tetels had yelled, "Magic Guard!" as a fairy spread powder over him. The sword struck the little mage and he flew into the ten buildings behind him. "That's gotta hurt," Grano mocked. Tetels was grunting, "How the hell did that happen? Magic Guard is supposed to protect me." Then, a second of realization had come to him. "Duh," he had started, "I've only used it just then, so of course it's going to be weak." He stood up and got back into his battle stance, only to be impaled. His face turned into shock under his mask as the sword slowly was pulled out of him. Blood dripped off the weapon as Tetels fell down on to his knees as he coughed out even more blood. "Prepare to die, you runt! My sword will be your demise!" Grano lifted his sword into the ground, and it went on the trip to cleaving it's prey.

But there was no bloodshed. Tetels opened his eyes and heard Grano screeching, "HEY! YOU LITTLE RUNT! GET BACK HERE! HOW CAN YOU FLY!" He shifted his view to where he felt something touching him, and was surprised to see Tetev. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy, saving your butt."

"How did you get here?"

"Long story, I'll tell after we kill this guy." Grano seethed with anger. He lifted his sword into the air, chanting an incantation. Soon, his eyes which were hidden by his black helmet shined bright yellow as he chanted, "Oh great being of the great, lend me your power and show me this new one's memories!" Grano pointed the end of his sword at Tetev, and shot him with a thin, yellow beam. Tetev was lifted into the air as a blurred image came. It cleared up and showed the previous event where Tetev and Tetels split up. It continued to where he was heading down the path he had got. Grano wondered out loud, "I wonder if he killed Brazno... if he has I will have their blood fill the streets of this ruined wasteland."

* * *

Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN PEOPLE! Like this chapter? I'll give another chapter this night if people give me ideas for The Darkness monsters on my forum where I ask for it. Also, this story is still only starting because I'm heading for 100 chapters. Yes, a lot, but I'll work day and night for it. 

Tetels: Okay what's five times five?

Tetev: Five times five is twenty-five...

Me: OH MY DEAR GOD! HE ACTUALLY GOT IT RIGHT! OH MY GOD! THAT'S A SCARE! Anyways, Happy Halloween, and enjoy it with your life! Oh, the question is still the same.


	12. The Defeat of Brazno

Me: Sorry I didn't update on Christmas, too much family came over. Well, here's the next chapter. Also, most of this chapter happens in the memory thing, so don't tell me I'm not following my code. It wouldn't look good for this whole chap to be in italics, now would it? And sorry for a lot of the random things, but you got to take in mind that we're going in Tetev's mind and he's an idiot, so yeah...

Rakion Story

Chapter 12: The Defeat of Brazno

The distorted image had just shown Tetev, er... doing something to dodge the enemies on his path. Tetev had to give in to the pain in his mind and let the secrets spill out of his mind to the newly-made spell gate of sorts. It was showing what Tetev saw and heard in his own head in that time.

While I was dodging these enemies, rather stylishly, I thought about something. I thought hard. What was it... what was it... Oh yeah! Cheese! I like the cheese! Cheese is good! Whoooooooooooo! Cheese! Che- I broke out of the... uh... thing that you have in your heads that tell you things, you get what I mean, right? Well, I saw no more enemies! Just a tentacle thingy. _Shiny... Must touch the shiny... Must touch the shiny..._ I went to touch the shiny... but it flipped around and hit me into the closest wall! It hurt like... uh... pain! But it was a fun ride I must admit. I got ready to scream as I prepared to scream, "Do it again!" But before I could get it out, the shiny hit me again! I felt the hurting pain come back, to!

I got angry here. How dare this shiny hurt the master of all shinies, Tetev the Rouge! It shall die! I pulled out my dagger and slashed at the shiny. But this time I felt pain, only it felt shaky through my body. Is this what Tetels calls a jolt? Maybe. But more important matters, a shiny just hurt me! I looked up, and saw not only one shiny, but ten! And they were tentacles! There was another ten by the inside of a cap like thing. Shiny blue things were coming from the inside. I heard a voice majestically announce, "I am Brazno, second in command in this assault force and tactics commander of Grano. I am ordered to kill all that I see that are not part of the darkness so you shall die."

* * *

So, recap on what's happened for the last ten minutes you were here. This guy told me about these Darkness fellas who kill people, and they turned out to be the creatures we fought, and that this guy is a living brain inside that cap. WAIT! BRAIN in the cap! He most know a lot of things! I'm gonna ask him! "Hey mister?" I piped.

"What is it you idiot! I'm busy thinking of how to kill you!"

"What's one plus one?"

"That's easy, it's two.

"No it's gotta be 50,000,000."

"Of course it's not you idiot! It's two!"

"Nuh-uh! It's 45,000!"

"GRAH! TWO THINGS! ONE, THAT'S DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YOU SAID THE FIRST TIME! TWO, THE ANSWER IS TWO!"

"Geeze, don't get so mad about it..." Uh-oh. That got him mad. Wait... he's glowing. I hear, "Overload! Overload! Idiot capacity full! Retreating from battle!"

"I'll get you yet you idiot!" The shiny guy yelled to me as he flashed away. What a nice guy. I wonder if he had pie with him. Oh! Pie! I love the pie! Pie is good! I love my pie I love it I love it! I ran in a direction to try and find it. Ooooh! It went that way!

* * *

Well, what happened while you were gone is that I ended up finding Tetels and a big scary guy who said he's retreating, but next time we won't be so lucky. Well, it's a sad day though. Tetels lost all his friends that he ever knew from his childhood... I feel sad... I better comfort him...

* * *

Me: I quit this REALLY short cause you'll get more of these types of chapters later on, and I'm setting a background for my next chapter. Well, Tetels and Tetec are asleep because of what time it is here, so goodnight to all of you! I have more lines then ever, too. Sweet. 


	13. Pain of Sadness, Joy of Hapiness

Me: Alright guys! Get ready for chapter mania! In my health class ( I hate that class... Especially since my school freaking teaches us the things WE ALREADY FUCKING KNOW!) we had to set a goal for ourselves that we had to accomplish in one week. Don't ask me why they aren't teaching what Health classes should teach, my school sucks ass. Well, chapter... Um... brb! (Checks) Ah, chappy 13. Soon we're getting to a part I've had planned out for a while... well, let's go for it. Wait... unlucky thirteen... something's gonna go wrong... dang it. . Oh. And 184 hits, and 14 reviews. Bull. Oh well. At least people are reading. But it's still weird that some of my later chapters have more hits than previous ones. And I personally don't like this chapter. Read to find out.

Rakion Story

Chapter 13: Pain of Sadness, Joy of Hapiness

He did the only thing he could do at that point in time. He cried. Tears of pain, tears of sadness tears of mourning, tears of grief. He cried, letting his tears slide down his mask-covered face, and slip out from under the gap. He sobbed, and he mourned for his only friends, only family, and only place he'd known he could have a home, a home where he was always welcome. All in ruins. All thanks to _them_. It was all because of _them_, that the only friends and family he knew were dead, buried in the ruins of his hometown. He now let tears of anger flow from his eyes, and his mind glazed over with anger. He _loathed them_. It was _their_ fault his family was dead. Then, his tears stopped, as he though about something. It wasn't _their_ fault, it was his _own_ fault his family, friends, and hometown were in ruins. _He_ could have saved them. _He_ could have known and came here before they were all dead, and saved them. Tetels let out a large sob, and belted, "Why did I have to let them die! I could have saved them! Why, dammit!"

It was then Tetev decided to step in. He looked different then he normally did. His face was scrunched in seriousness, not in his normal bright, idiotic smile. In his eyes, reflected an emotion no one ever thought he would ever show. Sadness. It reflected his mage companion's feelings, showing the pain he really had gone through. Showing his real past. "I know how hard this is for you. Where I lived... I lived... in a place I thought was heaven... but then I remember seeing with my five-year old eyes, darkness, and brightness, red against the black. Strange people came, they drew their weapons, weapons of which I've never seen before, and still haven't to this day. They slew my father before my eyes, hung my mother, and made me regret hearing the word deceased, as they ripped my sister limb from limb just to eat her. They were not human, that I can say. And why did they kill my family? My family put me in hiding for I was the one they were looking for, and they wouldn't give my location. You see, if I came out of there, not afraid of death, I could have saved them all. I know what you're feeling. All I have to say, is let your sorrows out. Don't hold it in for your whole life, it'll only sadden you more, grieve here until you can't anymore. Let the tears fall."

The small mage complied, understood by the fact he was sobbing harder, and the tears were falling more rapidly now. He fell to his knees, his sobs becoming louder, and mourning for his dead brother, father, mother, sister, and all his friends. Suddenly, his sobs stopped. The last of his tears flew from behind his mask to the ground in their descent as he stood up, muttering, "They'll pay... They'll pay for all that they've done to us."

"Who? Who will pay for doing what to us?"

"The Darkness. I just realized, the dark beings from your story, they're members of _them_." Tetels replied, spitting out the words as if they were cursed. "All that they are in your story, is that they're more elite than the members we have fought, save the Brazno and Grano pair. Those two held back. They could have killed us, right here, right now, all they did was gauge what we can do. They tested our strength, and only retreated, because they wanted more of a challenge. We're inferior to their skills. We need to train, so we can kill all those worthless scum, and wipe them out before they wipe our two worlds out. We need to figure out how we can travel between our worlds, and train, on the weak, on the strong, and anything in between. We must exterminate every last one of their filthy lives."

The two stood there, basking in their determination, as a dark, disembodied voice spoke to them, "Ahhhh, how impressive. The little heroes think they can wipe out my army? **HOW PATHETIC! **I've never seen anything more pathetic than you're miserable lives, there's no way you'll ever be able to get to our world, even!" Tetels had nearly snapped at this moment, the LAST thing he needed at this point of time was some stuck up bastard pissing him off. "And who, may I ask, the hell are you!" The owner of this voice did not seem offended at all by the comment, and said only ten words, "I am your worst nightmare, and leader of The Darkness..." The voice disappeared, as did the dark aura that had surrounded the area at the first hint of his voice. Tetev, who had said nothing for a while, spoke up. "Hey... Tetels. I'll be your friend."

"Wh-Wha...? Oh... uh... I humbly e accept your offer... ehehehehe..."

"Alright! So, where's the nearest place to train?" He was back to his normal self again, Tetels chuckled at this thought. "It's right right around Ninja Forest, and over Smithy Valley."

"Why are they named that?"

"Why, it's because only Ninjas and Blacksmiths can go to those locations."

"Oh, so, where are we headed?"

"To the Grand Coliseum, the place where bets are set, money won, money lost, fights, and a heck of a Golem game!"

"Sweet! So, we're going to fight some people from your world?"

"You bet! Just wait until the see how Tetev, the master Thief fights!"

"Aw shucks, I ain't no master thief..."

"You're the best thief I'll ever meet, and it's good enough for me!"

"Well, let's go right onto the trail to the Grand Coliseum! Here we come!" The pair ran out of the city to the east and headed for the landmark of Ninja Forest, patience low for their excitement for the fights.

* * *

Me: I REALLY disliked the first part... it's not like these two at all... I really have some twists in this story for you. 

Tetev: Yay! I'm happy again! It's so nice to be happy! Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy!

Tetels: It's good to see you energetic as ever.

Me: Truthfully, it is. Well, the question this time is what would you name the leader of The Darkness. Oh, and after the seven days of goal having is over, two people have to review that last chapter for me to continue. Well, see ya!


	14. Ninja Forest, Cheesy Title!

Me: I've got explaining to do... Reason I didn't update on Friday and Saturday like planned, (Sunday was break) I started my goal thing early. XD It actually started yesterday... Sooooo... Here's this chapter, Ninja Forest, Cheesy Title! XD I love this title's chapter! And why this wasn't out on Tuesday OR Wednesday, I couldn't connect to fanfiction. Sorry! One hour will pass and I'll post the next chapter, for the suspense, then later I'll post today's chappy up.

Rakion Story

Chapter 14: Ninja Forest, Cheesy Title!

The stars shone through the thick trees of the village, shining of the dew on the light grass. Many scouts were awake, waiting for danger, any sense of intruders, ready with weapons, ready to _slaughter_. One particular scout, smiled a grim, knowing smile. His brethren would soon attack this filthy humans, and feast on them. They thought they were safe, but The Darkness knew where their so called hidden village was, and are waiting for the right moment, to attack. Yes, it would be a marvelous feast indeed.

* * *

Tetels and Tetev hiked up the hill in front of them in silence, they knew the area they were passing could get them assassinated right were they stood before they could even blink. They were approaching Ninja Forest. Trees already came in sparse patches, soon they would be surrounded by a whole forest. In that forest, they had to be smart, or die standing. The two reached the top, and saw something you wouldn't see _ever _in Ninja Forest. The trees were raging in fire, it's roars slowly dying. The Ninjas would _never_ light a tree on fire. No mage could have done it either, most are at the coliseum, or on missions. Tetels, examined the fires, and what could have caused it. He looked at the trampled soil and saw footprints; some he knew, The grunt Darknesses, and some he didn't, which he believed was more elite members. No tracks looked like they were made by either Grano or Brazno. He said only one word, "Darkness..."

The two had spent no time in dawdling, they had rushed into the forest, knocking the newly discovered frog-like Darknesses being tossed out of the way by staff and dagger. The two had run a good two miles before they saw ninjas. Ninja corpses, to be exact. Tetels and Tetev knew they must have a proper burial, but not now. The ninjas are under attack, and the scouts would probably have wanted them to help. A scream rang out, signaling where the village was. The two set off on their run again except this time, they knew where to go.

Their attempt at rescuing most villagers failed. More than half are already dead, devoured, or worse. Others were mortally wounded, quickly joining the dead count. The air ranked of the odor of death. Yes, it was not a pretty sight. Tetels immediately went to help the dead with what he knew of healing, and Tetev gave them some potions from his world. The ninjas graciously accepted their help, hoping no more would die. After five hours, the moon grew high. Tetev had by then ran out of potions, and had started hunting for food, as The Darkness had ravaged their food supply. Tetels, was getting greatly fatigued, but he wouldn't let anyone else die. Another hour later, Tetev had prepared meals for everyone left alive. Tetels refused to eat, and still tended on the wounded. The leader of the village came over, and pleaded, "Please young mage. Eat, for you will not be strong if you do not eat. Our scouts have also heard what has happened to... your home..." Tetels felt sadness rush over him, but shook it off. "Don't worry about that. I'll take your offer and eat. Thank you." The elderly man watched Tetels walk outside to grab his food and eat. He wondered as to what would go as far as to attack the mages and the ninjas. The mage and mysterious one must know, he concluded.

Tetels but down his empty bowl, and turned around to face the ninja leader again. He seemed to want a conversation, so Tetels bowed his head to acknowledge he was listening. The ninja spoke, "You seem to know much about these creatures that attacked us. Please, tell me all you know."

"Sure. They are called The Darkness. What we know is that they're wretched beings that are used as an army by someone. We've heard his voice, but do not know his name. We know that there are different rankings in this army, and your village was probably attacked by the grunts, and lead by a bit higher level grunt. We know that there are very high leveled elites that have many thoughts. We know of two of them. Grano and Brazno, they had faced us in my home, but they held back all of their strength, just to gauge what we can do. That is all I know."

"I see. Why were you passing by our home, though? You can be killed in seconds."

"We were passing by here so we could get to the Grand Coliseum so we could train much, so we coud at least stand a chance."

"I understand. Do you know what happened to The Darkness that were attacking us?"

"They probably went somewhere near where they could attack again, so it wouldn't be too far. I was going to head out there with my friend Tetev later to kill them."

"Alright. Be careful." Tetels stood up and walked away to prepare for the assault. He got to his tent that he set up, and wasn't expecting to see a female ninja in there waiting for him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What are you doing in here!?"

"Huh? Oh, I was waiting for you to come. I overheard what you said, and I decided to come with you on your journey."

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What? Uh... Um... Can you just let me think about that for a minute?"

"Sure!" She walked out of the tent, and sped through to the main part of the village reminding him, "Remember, you only have a minute!" Tetels sat down and started thinking about the positives on having a female ninja with them. One negative right there. She's female, a girl, a woman. That wouldn't be too good if Tetev turned out to be a perv. But anyways, it's probably not true. Well, ninjas are fast, and good scouts, so that's a plus. They're also quick witted, so another plus. He had so many plus thoughts, he easily decided to let her join and dismissed those thoughts before he went mad. Sometimes it's better not to brainstorm. A minute later, true to her word, She appeared outside. "Hi! So, have you decided yet?"

"Yeah, you can come, just don't complain about anything, okay?"

"I don't complain, but my name's Kayly.

"Um... spell that K-A-Y-L-Y, right?"

"Ninja spelling can be quite weird, huh?"

Well, there might be another dimension where it's normal..."

"Huh? Another dimension? I didn't even know that exsisted."

"Yeah, where do you think Tetev comes from? Different dimension."

"Cool! Well, are you ready?"

"Just give me a few."

"Alright! Meet you at the gate!" Kayly dashed off into the woods towards the entrance of the village.

"She's sure energetic..." Tetels started getting his armors on, put on his hat, grabbed his cell with his old Nak, and grabbed his staff and mace. He opened the exit to his tent and left the tent, and headed for the entrance. Revenge was going to be brought for the ninjas.

* * *

Me: I liked this chapter. And a new character. YAY!

Tetels: You were also singing Jack and Jill at the hill part. XD

Me: Shut up before I stab you!

Tetels: You wouldn't stab me.

Me: You speak the truth. Anyways, this question, What would you name a couple of medium-leveled grunts? I need it for next chapter... Well, bye!


End file.
